


Grandchildren

by bashfulglowfly



Category: Naruto
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Babies, Children, F/M, Family, M/M, Marriage, Not allowed to marry, Pregnancy, didn't know he had a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9742985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulglowfly/pseuds/bashfulglowfly
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke announce to the Uchiha family that they're pregnant via a very experimental process. Fugaku and Mikoto admit to each other about a grandchild they already have but haven't met because Fugaku forced Itachi to marry someone else.





	1. Chapter 1

Late one night

_“Sakura, I…”_

_“Shh…just love me.”_

8888888

The next afternoon

_“Do you, Itachi, take Izumi to be your lawfully wedded wife?”_

88888888

Six years later

“Is it legal?”

“Well, it not _illegal_.”

“It’s experimental.”

“I don’t think you two have thought this through enough.”

“Naruto and I have been thinking about this for over a year.  This is the only way that the child will be truly both of ours.”

“I think it’s disgusting.”

Sakuke turned cold eyes to his sister-in-law.  “And how many children do you have?”

Izumi flushed bright red and turned her face away.

Naruto smiled faintly at Mikoto and Fugaku.  “We did our research and we talked a long time to the people who are doing it.”

Sasuke spoke up.  “The Doctor in charge is Orochimaru Yashagoro.”

Fugaku raised an eyebrow at that.  “He always seems to be on the cutting edge of Medicine.”

“Wasn’t he sanctioned for something?” asked Mikoto.

Sasuke shook his head.  “No, he was investigated but legally they decided that he’d done nothing wrong.  He showed his research to them and they backed off.  The Medical Board warned him that ethically he was probably treading toward thin ice but he wasn’t sanctioned.”

“So, what exactly happens?”

Naruto laughed.  “We’ll give you the papers they gave us.  I think you need a Ph.D. to really understand it but they take an egg, remove the contents and put in our DNA…somehow.”

Mikoto and Fugaku looked at Sasuke who shrugged.  “Don’t look at me.  That’s the way I understand it as well.  I’m a business man not a doctor.  We were also told that the assistants dance naked around the table as Dr. Yashagoro and Dr. Yakushi do their work then a first-year medical student is sacrificed to the gods.”  His voice was dry as the deserts of Suna.

“SASUKE!”  Mikoto was appalled but Fugaku, Shisui and Naruto roared with laughter.  Izumi sneered and Itachi drained his glass of wine.

Itachi spoke softly.  “I’m glad the two of you are going to have children together.  When will the procedure happen?”  He poured himself another glass of wine.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other.  Sasuke looked at his family.  “It already happened.  Three months ago.”

Everyone except Itachi began talking over each other trying to be heard.  Finally Fugaku shouted.  “Silence!”

Mikoto looked at her younger son and his husband.  “I’m guessing the reason you are telling us now is that the surrogate has passed the critical time and the baby is thriving?”

Naruto smiled shyly.  “Babies.  We’re going to have twins.”  He brought Sasuke’s hand to his mouth and kissed it.

Fugaku’s face nearly split apart with his grin.  Then he sobered.  “The surrogate…she won’t try to keep the babies from you, will she?  I’ve heard stories…”

Sasuke inclined his head at his father.  “I can understand why you’d be worried.  She agreed to sign a contract that was drawn up by our lawyers.  It’s pretty air-tight even though this is a new medical advancement.  I’ll give you a copy of the contract later.”

“They should have told me.”  Muttered Fugaku.

“Client confidentiality.”  Shot back Sasuke. 

Fugaku muttered something under his breath that sounded like “should fire the entire lot of goddamned traitors.”

He was ignored.

“So, one of your children will be the future Head of the Uchiha Clan.” Said Fugaku

Izumi gasped “MY child will be the future Leader of the Clan!”

Fugaku turned an impassive gaze to his daughter-in-law.  “Are you pregnant?”

Izumi shrunk in on herself.  “No.”

Naruto regained Fugaku’s attention.  “Actually, Sasuke and I decided that their surname will be Namikaze.”  Sasuke nodded.

Fugaku leaned back in his chair and stared at his son and son-in-law.  “Yes, I see where you are going with this.  You’re the last of your clan.  It makes sense.”  He gave a gentle smile at Shisui.  “Shisui can still get married again and have children.”

Shisui bit his lip.  He had been married but his beloved wife and unborn child had been murdered by a drunk driver.  “I will always miss Ai and our child but I will do what is necessary for the Clan.”  He paused.  “I’m dating someone that I like very much.  I’ll bring her to meet you soon.”

Mikoto hugged him and Fugaku gave him a pleased nod.  “When the two of you are ready, Shisui.”

Sasuke snickered.  “And if Shisui doesn’t work out, you can always make Obito and Kakashi do the same thing Naruto and I are doing!”

Shisui and Fugaku snorted with laughter.

Mikoto leaned forward.  “To go back to the previous discussion.  Are you absolutely sure the surrogate won’t try anything?”

“She’s our friend.” Said Naruto.  “She offered to help us.”

“A friend?  Who?” asked Shisui

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and carefully didn’t look towards Itachi and Izumi.  “Sakura Haruno.”

Izumi snarled and jerked to her feet, the chair thudding onto its back behind her as she stomped out of the room.

Itachi drained his wine glass again and reached for the wine bottle only to discover that it had been moved away.  “I think you’ve had enough.” Murmured Shisui.

Itachi curled his lip at his cousin, stood up and walked out of the room, staggering slightly.

“Sasuke…Naruto…” Mikoto said softly.

Fugaku covered her hand with his.  “No, I see their logic.  Of their most trusted friends, Hinata Inuzuka, Ino Yamanaka and Tenten Hyuuga are married to future Clan Leaders or will be the Clan Leader in Ino’s case.  They wouldn’t be suitable.”  He sighed.  “Sakura is …clanless.”

“She’s related to the Sabaku Clan.”

“Distantly.  Her branch was banished two hundred years ago because of a failed assassination attempt against the Sabaku Clan Leader at the time.”

Shisui snorted.  “Not banished really.  The assassin’s wife was smarter than her husband.  She knew he was going to fail so she grabbed her children and got the hell out of Sunagakure before her husband was caught.  She was out of Suna completely before the Clan Leader paused in torturing the idiot and remembered he had a wife and children and began looking for them.”

Fugaku nodded at Shisui in thanks.  He rubbed his chin.  “Does this make the two of you happy?”

“Yes.”

“Then we’re happy too.”

888888

Shisui, Sasuke and Naruto stood in the Media Room and stared at Itachi who was passed out in a recliner.  Naruto picked up an empty bottle of vodka from the floor and threw it in the trash.

“His drinking is getting worse.” Said Sasuke.  Naruto wrapped an arm around his husband’s waist.

Shisui sighed.  “Yeah.  I know.  It’s not affecting him at work…yet.  But people are starting to notice.  Obito and I are taking most of the meetings outside the company.”

“Outsiders don’t need to know that he has…issues.”

“Exactly.”  Shisui looked at the younger pair.  “You know, if your babies are successful, Fugaku just might tell Obito and Kakashi to do the same thing.”

“I think he’d rather have their child or your child over _her_ child as Clan Leader at this point.” Said Sasuke softly.

“Why won’t Itachi divorce her?” asked Naruto.

“Uchiha don’t divorce.  They might kill their inconvenient spouse but they don’t divorce.”  Shisui’s voice was very dry.

“It’s the twenty-first century.  Time for new things to happen.” Replied Naruto.

“At this point, if that woman does get pregnant, Father would probably insist on an DNA test.”

Itachi mumbled and flung out an arm.  Shisui walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a throw blanket, tucked Itachi’s arm back against his side and covered him.  “I’m not hauling his drunk ass up three stories to his own bed.  It won’t kill him to sleep here.”

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other.

Shisui stared at them with narrowed eyes.  “What is it that you’re hiding.”

Sasuke sighed and pulled out his phone.  He flicked through it quickly then held it out to Shisui.  “This is a recent picture of Sakura.”

Shisui took the phone then stared at the photo for a long minute.  He looked up, stunned, at the other two.

“This isn’t a joke.”

“No.”

8888888

Fugaku stared out the bedroom window.  He wasn’t looking at anything in particular.  It just gave him an opportunity to think as Mikoto readied herself for bed.  He felt her come up behind him and he reached out an arm to pull her close. 

Mikoto rested her head against his shoulder.  Even when he was a giant pain in the ass, she loved this man to death.

“Mikoto.”

“Hmmm.”

“In the morning, talk to Itachi about divorcing his wife.”

Mikoto jerked away from him in shock.  Her dark eyes wide as she stared at him.  “Fugaku…”

He raised a hand.  “I know.  Uchiha don’t divorce.  We may be able to exert quite a bit of power but with today’s forensic advancements, it’s harder to cover up a murder.  So, divorce is easier than killing the bitch.  And I have enough against her that she won’t be able to get much financially out of Itachi.”

“Why now?”

“Because of Sakura Haruno’s return.”

Mikoto’s eyes narrowed.  “What do you know?”

Fugaku smiled down at her.  “The same thing you know…Sakura and Itachi’s son.”

“I know the boy looks like an Uchiha…”

“He _is_ an Uchiha and he _is_ Itachi’s son.”

“You got a DNA sample.”  Her face showed shock but her voice was approving.

“Yes.”

“I’ll talk to Itachi in the morning.”


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning – 9 am

Itachi started to walk past his mother’s office when she called out to him.

His head was throbbing and he desperately needed some painkillers but he obediently entered.  “Yes, Mother?”

“Sit down.”

He did as he was told.  The expression on her face was that of the Uchiha Matriarch.  He knew he wasn’t going to get any painkillers from her.

Mikoto slid a file across the desk to him.  “Open it.”

Itachi flipped it open and Mikoto watched his face go greyer and the stress lines deepen.  “Look at me.”  He raised his head and she wanted to weep over the pain she saw in his eyes but she knew her duty.  “First, you will file for divorce from that woman no later than tomorrow afternoon.  Kurenai Yuhi has the papers already drawn up, all you have to do is sign them.”

The “yes, Mother” was soft.

“Second, you will stop drinking alcohol immediately.  If you cannot do it on your own, you will make arrangements to get help.  If you feel that you need help to get help, your father and I, Shisui and Obito are here for you.  Do you understand?”

“Yes, Mother.”

The Uchiha Matriarch disappeared and Mikoto came around the desk and wrapped her arms around her oldest child.  Itachi buried his face against her stomach.  “I’m surprised that you had Kurenai do the paperwork, Mother.  Why not Anko Mitarashi?”

Mikoto laughed softly as she ran her hand across his head.  “Read the papers, Kurenai is sufficiently ruthless.”

8888888

Two hours later

Kurenai Yuhi inclined her head to the Future Head of the Uchiha.  She could see that he looked like hell and was getting over a bender but he didn’t smell like he’d been drinking so that was a positive.

“I think you know why I’m here, Yuhi-san.”

“I do, Itachi-san.”  She pulled open a drawer and withdrew some papers.  “Would you like to go over the papers before you sign?”

“Yes, please.”

“Very well, on page one it states…”

888888

Forty-Five minutes after Itachi entered Kurenai’s office

Itachi walked out of Kurenai’s office and Anko bounded in, slamming the door behind her.  “Is he doing it?”

Kurenai smiled at her friend.  “Yes, he’s doing it.”

Anko pouted a bit.  “I wanted to be the one to handle the divorce!”

“No, but you can go fire his soon-to-be-ex.”

Anko’s answering grin was fierce and bright.

8888888

1 P.M.

_“Uchiha-san, will you come to Kidomaru-san’s office, please.”_

Izumi didn’t wonder why she was being called into her boss’ office.  He regularly summoned her there for their ‘private’ meetings.  She made sure she had a neutral but pleasant expression on her face.

She lost that expression as she saw Kidomaru carrying a white banker’s box filled with belongs and escorted by a security guard.  Kidomaru’s secretary spotted her and motioned Izumi to the door.  “You are expected.”

Izumi wasn’t sure what to think.  Then she realized what was going on.  Kidomaru was fired!  She was the next person with seniority so this was to tell her she was promoted!  She again put the pleasant expression on her face, squared her shoulders and walked boldly into the room.

“I am Izumi Uchiha.  You wished to see me?”

There was a security guard standing in a corner but Izumi’s focus was on the woman sitting at the desk who eyed Izumi like she was something disgusting found on the bottom of one’s shoe.

Izumi felt her expression falter but she tried to regain it as she walked over to the desk and started to sit down in one of the chairs before it.

“Did I invite you to sit down?”

Izumi slowly straightened.  “Who are you?”

The woman leaned back in the chair and started at Izumi for a long moment.  Then she stood up, walked around the desk and stood within inches of Izumi.  “I am Anko Mitarashi.  I represent the Uchiha Family and Corporation.  Are you Izumi Uchiha?”  She held out her hand. 

Izumi automatically held out hers.  “Yes, I am.”

Papers were slapped into her hand.  “Izumi Uchiha, you’ve been served.”

“What?  I’ve been served?  With what?”  She looked down at the papers and unfolded them.

 _Petition for divorce_ was written across the top.

“Divorce?!  Is this some kind of joke?”

Mitarashi’s grin was bright and vicious.  “No joke, cupcake!  Oh, and you’re fired.” 

Izumi’s gasp was outraged.  “How dare you!  Do you know who I am?  I am an Uchiha!”

Anko glared at her.  “Don’t pull that Clan shit on me, bitch!  I’m a Yashagoro by birth.  You’re only an Uchiha by marriage and even that won’t be for much longer.”  She tossed a white banker’s box at the stunned woman.  “Jugo will escort you back to your former office.  You will give him your corporate identification.  You have fifteen minutes to gather what personal belongings you have.  What you can’t gather in that time will be sent to you.  Be sure to let HR know your new address so that can be done.  When your fifteen minutes are up, Jugo will escort you out of the building.  If you are not off the property ten minutes after that, you will be arrested for trespassing.  Have a nice day!”

888888

Twenty minutes later

Izumi stared at her empty parking spot.

Her car was GONE!

She started to hyperventilate.  Her car had been stolen!  On top of everything else that had happened to her, her car was STOLEN!

Then she noticed that the sign that read “Reserved for Izumi Uchiha” was gone from in front of the parking space.

She began to shake.  She tried not to drop the box and she half ran to the nearby gate house.  The guard looked up as she knocked frantically at the door.  He slid open a side window.  “Yes?”

“My car!  My car was stolen?”

“Your name?”

“Izumi Uchiha!”

“No, your car was picked up, as ordered, by someone from the Uchiha Estate.  It was not stolen.”

“Picked up as ordered?!”

The guard frowned.  “Yes.”

“That can’t be true!” she shrieked.

The phone buzzed inside the gate house.  “Excuse me.”  He picked up the phone.  “Gate house four, Shirayama speaking.”  The guard listened for a moment.  “I understand.”  He hung up the phone and turned back to Izumi.  “If you are not off the property in five minutes, you will be arrested.”  He slid the window closed and turned his back to her.

Izumi panted in shock then staggered her way onto the public sidewalk.

888888

2:43 pm – The Uchiha Estate

Izumi paid the cab driver with cash.  Thankfully she had cash in her wallet because none of her credit or debit cards were working.

She half ran to the side door next to the main gate.  She propped the heavy banker’s box on her hip as she entered her code on the keypad.

An error chime sounded.

Her breath shuddered out of her chest and with shaking fingers, she re-entered the code.

Error chime.

The intercom next to the keypad came to life.  “Yes?”

“It’s Izumi Uchiha.  Let me in.”

“You are no longer permitted access to the Uchiha Estate.”

“What?” tore, half strangled, from her throat.

“You are no longer permitted access to the Uchiha Estate.”

Izumi dropped the banker’s box to the ground and began pounding on the door with her fists.  “Let me in!  Let me in!  LET ME IN!” She shrieked.

“If you do not cease and desist, the police will be called.”

She continued to pound on the door.  “ ** _ITACHI!!_** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Clan probably does have several surnames within it. So, my idea was that Kabuto and Anko have their father’s surnames but claim their mother’s Clan. I sort of have it in my head that they are Orochimaru’s nephew and niece. And as to why Anko doesn’t work for her Clan…dealing with Medical Law and other Medical issues wouldn’t be challenging enough for her. Working for the Uchiha Clan gives her the rush she likes.


	3. Chapter 3

Three days after the baby announcement

Obito and Kakashi stood outside Itachi’s suite.  Kakashi looked at his husband, “Knock or just enter?”

“If he’s going through what I think he’s going through, enter.”

The two men opened the door and unbelievable foulness rolled over them.  “Damn!”  They strode across the room and opened windows and the balcony doors to allow fresh air in the living area.  Then they walked over to the dark bedroom and saw Itachi curled up bed.

Itachi’s voice was soft and shaking.  “Obito.  Kakashi.”

Kakashi went for the windows while Obito made his way to the bed.  Both men kicked aside empty water bottles as they went.  Obito spotted the much-abused wastebasket and tried to ignore the smell coming from it.  He ran a gentle hand across the top of his cousin’s sweat soaked head.  “Hey, little cousin, when was the last time you had water?”

“I…don’t remember.”

Kakashi grabbed an empty bottle and took it to the bathroom and filled it halfway then brought it to Obito who was now sitting on the bed.  Obito held the bottle to Itachi’s lips and tilted it gently.  “Small sips.  There you go.  Easy now.”  He looked up at Kakashi who nodded.  Obito pulled back the covers and picked up Itachi.  Obito nearly cringed.  He shouldn’t have been able to carry the younger man but Itachi had been more interested in booze than food for more than a year.  He walked into the bathroom and placed Itachi in the tub and turned on the water.

As the tub filled, he closed the door to the bathroom but he could still hear Kakashi on the house phone.  “I need several people to Itachi’s suite immediately.  I need new trashcans with boxes of trashcan liners.  Clean bedding starting with the mattress pad and up from there.  Bring two cases of water for now and a bowl of broth.  No, broth only.  His stomach won’t be able to handle anything else.  Thank you.”

Obito allowed the tub to fill a quarter of the way up then he picked up a wash cloth and liberally soaped it.  He could see Itachi vibrate.  He didn’t think it was from cold so he was gentle but through as he washed his cousin.  Itachi weakly protested at one point about where Obito’s hands were.  “Please, you don’t have anything I haven’t see or handled before.”  Itachi turned faintly green.  “You need to puke?  No?  Okay.” 

He could hear quiet commotion in the bedroom.  The maids had obviously arrived and were doing a rapid cleaning.  Obito rinsed out the washcloth and found a glass on the sink.  He filled it with water and poured it over Itachi’s head.  He refilled and poured until Itachi’s hair was soaked.  He gently shampooed and rinsed Itachi’s sweat soaked and tangled hair until it was straight and soft again.

He gently helped Itachi out of the tub.  Making sure the younger man could stand alone before drying him with warm towels and blow drying his hair.  Obito had thought about just letting Itachi’s hair dry naturally but in his condition, Itachi didn’t need to become sick on top of everything else.

Obito didn’t carry Itachi as they left the bathroom but wrapped an arm around his waist.  They walked into a room that smelled a million times better.  The bottles and foul wastebasket was gone as were the sweat stained bed linens.  Three maids, who were waiting unobtrusively, rushed into the bathroom with cleaning supplies and fresh towels and robes.

Kakashi smiled gently.  “Why don’t we go out onto the balcony.  You could use the fresh air.”

Obito grinned.  “And the sun.  You need some sun or else you’ll turn into a vampire.”

They moved into the living room and walked towards the balcony.  Itachi grunted.  “Just as long as I don’t start to sparkle.”

Obito and Kakashi cringed.  “If you turn into a fucking sparkly vampire, I’ll chop off your head myself!”

“Thank you.”

They got Itachi settled in a chair at the small table he had.  Kakashi put a covered bowl in front of him, handed him a spoon and removed the bowl’s lid.  The smell of the warm chicken broth wafted over him.  Itachi moved the spoon towards the bowl but his hand shook violently.

Obito quietly took the spoon from his hand and dipped it into the broth.

Itachi eyed his cousin.  “If you make train or airplane noises, I’ll kill you when I’m better.”

Obito smiled and put the spoon to Itachi’s lips who obediently opened his mouth and swallowed.

Kakashi rested a gentle hand on Itachi’s shoulder.  “Itachi, do you want us to call a doctor to help take the edge off?”

“No.  No drugs.”

“Cold turkey it is.”

One week after the baby announcement

“Sasuke and I own a house.”

“Estate.”

“True.  Estate.”

Fugaku looked at the two young men that had been the (inadvertent) source of so many bombshells recently.  “That was quick.  Or was this something else that you’ve kept quiet?”

Sasuke laughed.  “No, it was quick.”

“Where is this estate?” asked Mikoto.

“It’s the old Senju Estate.” Said Naruto.  “Tsunade’s my godmother, as you know, and the last of the Clan.” 

Mikoto and Fugaku nodded.  The Senju had been one of the Great Families of Konoha but war and tragic accidents had whittled the family down to one member.  And after she died, the Senju name would disappear into the sands of History and Time.

“So, she sold it to you?”

“No, it was more like a deed transfer.  She didn’t want any money for it, said she had enough of her own.  The lawyers handled the hard part but we now own the place.”

“It’s been a while since she’s lived there…”

“Almost twenty years.  The whole place needs a remodel.  Wiring, plumbing.  Probably a new kitchen, bathrooms…” Naruto snorted.  “Everything.”

“You aren’t going to move in right away are you?”

“No, but we want it ready before Sakura has the twins.  We called Shikamaru Nara.  He’s a damn good architect.” Said Sasuke.  “Homes aren’t his forte but he told us about one of his cousins who has a good reputation with historic homes.”

“Ino Yamanaka is going to supervise the décor.  We want to keep things as close to period as possible in the public rooms but be modern in the kitchen and private areas.”

“Sounds like you have it planned out.  Do you have any idea of how much this is going to cost?”

“Yeah.  Pretty and penny!”


	4. Chapter 4

Three Months Later

Sakura worked steadily.  Taking clothes from boxes and either hanging them or placing them in the built-in drawers of the walk-in closet.  It wasn’t hard work but the stress of packing, moving and unpacking was a bit much for someone six months pregnant with twins.

 _They probably made it twins on purpose_ was her guiltily grumpy thought.

“Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom!”

Sakura sighed.  “I’m in the closet.” _Whoops.  Bad phrasing but he’s only five._

Kosuke appeared in the door way.  “Mom!”

“What is it, my not-a-baby?”

Kosuke rolled his eyes at her.

Sakura sincerely hoped that in ten years, she wouldn’t turn into her mother and threaten to slap his eyes out of his head.

“Mom!  In the backyard, there’s a playground and a tree house and a splash pad and a pool!”

Sakura mentally shook her head.  Sasuke and Naruto went all out when they remodeled their new home.  She smiled at Kosuke.  “It sounds like you’re going to have lots of fun!”

“Can I explore some more?  Please?”  He gave her a pleading look just like the ones that she remembered his father giving only rarely.

She ran her hand across his head.  It was much easier putting his things away without him here.  She knew he would spend more time playing than putting his things away.  “Go ahead but we’ll be having lunch in less than an hour.”

“Okay!”  He darted off.  She wondered where he got that sort of energy from.  Of course, Kosuke was five but even Sasuke didn’t run around like that…unless he was chasing Naruto to beat up on him.  She continued putting things away.

Sakura managed not to jump when a voice came from behind.

“Do you need help?”

She turned.  It was Mikoto.  “Mikoto-san!  I didn’t expect you.”

Mikoto smiled.  “Fugaku and I wanted to come and say hello to the woman who made us grandparents!  So here we are.”  She looked at Sakura’s stomach.  “May I touch?”  Sakura nodded.  Mikoto laid gentle hands and began to feel.  She beamed as she felt one of the children kick or punch beneath her hand.  “Oh!  I can’t wait to meet them!”  Mikoto eyed Sakura.  “You aren’t too tired right now are you?  Moving takes a lot out of you even when you’re not pregnant.”

“No, ma’am.  I’m fine.”

“Good.  Where’s my oldest grandson?”

Sakura staggered.  Mikoto helped her sit on the bench in the middle of the closet.  “You know.”

“Yes.”

“Oh, god!  Does…does Itachi?”

“As far as I know, not yet.  I’m sure he’ll figure it out sooner rather than later.”

“How is he?”

“Itachi is an alcoholic.  He’s been sober for three months now and is doing much better.”

Fugaku suddenly appeared in the doorway.  He walked up to Sakura who could only stare up at him.  He reached out and wiped away a tear.  “Don’t cry.  What happened to Itachi was in no way your fault.” 

Then he _bowed_.  BOWED DEEPLY!  To her, Sakura Haruno.  “Please forgive me for the mistakes I made in forcing Itachi from your side and making him marry that woman.”

Sakura stuttered for a moment then stood up.  “I accept your apology.”  It was her turn to bow deeply to Mikoto and Fugaku.  “Please forgive me for keeping my son, your grandson, Kosuke from you.”

Mikoto and Fugaku smiled at her.  “You are forgiven.”

“Kosuke.  Rising sun.”  Fugaku raised an eyebrow at her.  “Or, perhaps for you, a new day being a new start to your life?”

Sakura smiled.  “Yes.”  Then her stomach growled.  Loudly.

Sakura blushed while the other two chuckled.  Mikoto held out her hand for Sakura to take.  “Let’s get you fed.”

Fugaku asked.  “Where is Kosuke?”

“He’s exploring the house.”

“I’ll round him up for lunch.”

888888

Fugaku came into the dining room with Kosuke on his shoulder.  Kosuke was wriggling so much Sakura was afraid he’d fall off.

“Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom!”

“Yes?”

“Is this my grandpa?  Is he?  Is he really?!”

“Yes, he’s your grandpa.  And this is his wife, your grandma.”

Kosuke gasped with joy.  “I got a grandma too!”  Fugaku lowered Kosuke to the floor and the small boy ran to Mikoto with arms outstretched.  “Hi, Grandma!  I’m Kosuke!”

Mikoto knelt and wrapped her arms around the boy and hugged him close.  She kissed his head “Hello, Kosuke.  I’m so happy to meet you!”

“Oh boy!  I have a grandma and grandpa!  This is the best day EVER!”

Naruto and Sasuke who had just entered the room via the kitchen were grinning.  “Yeah, best day ever.”

Sakura frowned at the warning look Fugaku gave the pair.  But just as she was about to ask what was going on, the staff started bringing in lunch.  Sakura had never dealt with having staff before but a house as large as this had to have one.  And, if things go as planned, this would eventually be the center of the Namikaze Clan just as the Uchiha home was the center of their Clan.  Not only for the families who would live there but for people coming there for business meetings and such.

Lunch was very normal.  Family-like.  Business, future plans, school for Kosuke were all casually talked about.  Kosuke being reminded to chew with his mouth closed and “use your napkin not your sleeve.”

After a dessert of cookies had been eaten, Fugaku rose from the table.  “Excuse me for a moment.”  And he walked into the kitchen.  That surprised Sakura because Fugaku didn’t seem like the sort of person who would enter a kitchen.  That it was, she hesitated to think it, usually beneath him to do so.

So, Sakura was very shocked when Fugaku re-entered the room with a wriggling ball of golden fluff.

Kosuke inhaled and slid off his chair.  His eyes on what Fugaku was carrying.  “Grandpa…what’s that?”

Fugaku faked a surprise look “You don’t know what a puppy is, Kosuke?!”

“I know what a puppy is.  Is it yours, Grandpa?”

Fugaku knelt to the floor and motioned Kosuke closer.  The puppy whimpered and wriggled even more.  “No, he’s your puppy.  Are you old enough to take care of him?”

Mikoto muttered in Sakura’s ear.  “Sorry about this sort of surprise.  But Fugaku is…over-compensating.”

Sakura muttered back.  “I understand.  I’ve been thinking about a dog but with everything going on…”

“Well, now you have Naruto and Sasuke to help.”

Kosuke nodded his head so hard, Sakura thought he’d give himself whiplash.  “I’m old enough!  I promise!”

“Then come here and get your puppy.”

Kosuke ran the rest of the way and Fugaku gently placed the puppy in Kosuke’s arms.  The puppy squirmed until it could frantically lap at Kosuke’s face causing the boy to giggle.  Which caused the puppy to squirm more until Kosuke lost his balance and sat on the floor with a thump.  The puppy got loose and pounced on Kosuke and the two rolled around giggling and yapping in a tangle of black hair, golden fur and arms and legs everywhere.

Sasuke, leaning over Naruto’s shoulder, asked.  “What sort of dog is it?”

“Golden Retriever.  From the Inuzuka Kennels.”

Naruto raised an eyebrow.  “Niiice!”

Kosuke looked up.  “Grandpa!  What’s his name?”

“Well, his name is Inuzuka’s Golden Grand Legacy.”

Kosuke’s face wrinkled.  “That’s a weird name.”

“That’s his formal name.  But he’s called Godzilla.”

Kosuke’s face brightened.  “That’s a super cool name!”  He jumped to his feet.  “Mom, can Godzilla and I go outside to play?”  Sakura nodded.  Kosuke cheered.  “This really is the best day ever!  Come on, Godzilla!  Let’s go play!”  And the pair charged out of the room.

“That’s one active puppy.” Said Sasuke.  “How’d you pry him out of the Inuzuka’s hands?”

Fugaku laughed and sat back down at the table.  “Went to Tsume Inuzuka and told her what I was looking for.  Godzilla, and yes, he chews, failed testing for being a companion dog.”

“He’s just a little guy.”

“Apparently, they’re able to test even puppies for that sort of thing.  He’s six months old and is housebroken…but like most puppies, there might be accidents.”

Sakura smiled.  “I’m up two, three times a night.  I can take him potty during those times.  So, he was going to be a companion dog?  Why did he fail?”

“Too high energy.  So, they were going to start training him for Search and Rescue but I showed up.”

“That was very kind of Tsume-san.”

“Godzilla has beginning Obedience Training but she said Obedience Training, especially for certain breeds can be an on-going thing.  She wants Kosuke to come so that he can be taught the right and wrong ways to handle a dog.  As she put it, you don’t want that dog riding rough-shod over everyone in the house.”

Sakura nodded.  Naruto spoke up.  “If or when you aren’t up to taking him to the Inuzuka’s, I’ll take him.”

“Thank you.”


	5. Chapter 5

Three weeks later

“You look good, Itachi.”  said Hana Inuzuka.  A friend that Itachi had lost contact with due to his drinking.  A little of the blame fell on Izumi’s jealousy of the fact that he had female friends but most the blame fell on him.

“Thank you.”

“You’ve been sober now three months?”

“Word gets around.”

“Yeah, wish you’d gotten around to me sooner though.”

“Sorry.  I really am but it took me awhile to get healthy and then caught up on business.”

“You Uchihas and business!”

“It keeps a lot of people employed!”

“True.”  Hana smiled at him.  “So, how’d you get sober.”

“Cold miserable turkey.”

Hana winced.  “Woah!  Sounds like you didn’t have fun.”

“Not at any time.  Thank the Gods that Obito and Kakashi were there and probably kept me from doing something stupid.”

“Did you take anything for the pain?”

“No.”

Hana shot him a look.  “Idiot…but I have a couple of family members that are alcoholics, so I understand your reasoning.”

“Thanks.”  A movement in the corner of his eye caught Itachi’s attention.  It was a small boy about five years old and a golden furred puppy.  They were practicing something under the watchful eye of Tsume Inuzuka.  What really caught Itachi’s attention was that the boy was obviously an Uchiha and Itachi had never seen the boy before in his life.  “Who’s that?”  pointing at the boy.

“Um…that’s Godzilla and his boy.”

“I assume the boy has a name.”

“Yes, he does.”

“Hana…”

“Fine, the boy’s name is Kosuke.”

“Kosuke…what?”

“Kosuke Haruno.”

Itachi’s heart lurched painfully in his chest and he collapsed to the ground.

“Itachi?”

“What did I do?  Hana, what did I do?”

Hana cupped her friend’s face between her hands.  “You did nothing.  You understand me!  You did nothing.  You didn’t hurt her.”  She pointed at Kosuke.  “You didn’t hurt him either.  Look how happy he is.”

“Oh Gods.”  Itachi started to hyperventilate.  “How am I going to tell my parents?”

Hana snorted.  “Considering your dad came here asking for a puppy for his oldest grandchild…I’d say they know.  Do you want to meet him?”

Itachi swallowed hard.  “More than anything in the world.  But I think I need to talk to his mother first.”

888888

Thirty minutes later

Sakura is sitting on the patio enjoying the quiet and getting a little sun.  Footsteps sounded across the tiles and stopped next to her.  She looked up, shielding her eyes from the sun.  Her jaw dropped.

“Hello Sakura.”

She was surprised that her voice didn’t shake.  “Hello Itachi.”

“I saw our son.”

888888

Thirty minutes after that

Naruto came through the door carrying a very tired little boy and his puppy.  He was met by one of the staff who took the puppy from him.  “They both need their nap.  They can sleep together.”

The staffer smiled.  “It’s not like they don’t already, sir.”

Naruto grinned.  “Yeah.  Where is everyone?”

“Sasuke-san has not come home from work.  And Sakura-san is on the patio with Itachi-san.”

Naruto froze in his tracks.  “Itachi’s here?”

“Yes, sir.”

Naruto blew out a breath then continued walking.  “Okay.”

888888

Five minutes later

Naruto stood by the French doors and watched for a moment.  There were tear stains on both faces of the couple outside but they were holding hands and talking.  A stray breeze grabbed a lock of Sakura’s hair and flopped it across her nose.  Itachi carefully stroked it back into place.

Naruto walked out onto the patio.  He cleared his throat to let the couple know he was there.  They looked up at him with dual deer in the headlights look.

“Kosuke and Godzilla are taking a nap.  Tsume wore them out.”  He smiled.  “You two have been talking.  You good?”

Itachi smiled.  “Yes, we’re good.”

“Just don’t upset or stress out my baby mama!  Orochimaru will have your ass!”

Two hours later

Sasuke came home and raised an eyebrow at his husband’s black eye.

Naruto sighed and answered his spouse’s unasked question.  “Sakura didn’t appreciate being called a ‘baby mama’ so Itachi punched me.”

“Hn.”

Three months later

“They’re getting so big!”  Mikoto cradled her oldest granddaughter.

“Yes, they are.”  Fugaku snuggled his younger granddaughter.

The twins had been born just shy of Sakura’s eighth month of pregnancy.  But with twins, that was expected.  They were perfectly normal, perfectly healthy little girls despite the doom and gloom predictions of those who questioned how they came into being.

Orochimaru and Kabuto LOVED rubbing those doomsayers’ noses in it.  They also loved the fact that they’d gotten requests from other couples, some gay and lesbian and some not, about the procedure.

Itachi sat with Sakura, his arm around her shoulders.  “Sakura and I have an announcement to make.”

Everyone looked at them expectantly.

“WE’RE GETTING MARRIED!” shouted an exuberant Kosuke.

Well wishes and congratulations erupted.

Sasuke pulled his older brother to his feet and hugged him close.  “Congratulations.  I’m so happy for the two of you.  Have you picked the date?”

Sakura shook her head.  “No, not yet.  Probably next year though.  After the twins are weaned.”

Mikoto nodded “Probably a good idea.” 

Fugaku added.  “Please get married at the Estate.”

Sakura and Itachi looked at each other.  He had flat out refused to marry Izumi at the Uchiha Estate.  He didn’t want to give the honor to a woman he did not love.  “We will, Father.  I promise.”

Fugaku beamed.  Or beamed as much as he was able to.

Obito cleared his throat causing everyone to look at him.  “Well, not to take away Sakura and Itachi’s thunder but if we’re going to be making announcements…”  He flushed a bit and grabbed hold of Kakashi’s hand.

“We’re going to have a baby.”


End file.
